Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, smart speakers, and the like, are capable of receiving user input from one of a number of various input devices (e.g., vocal input provided to a microphone, touch input provided to a display screen, etc.). In order to receive user input, an input device associated with the device must be in an on, or active, state. When in the active state, the input device consumes a particular amount of power (e.g., from a battery associated with the device, etc.).